


A Swell Day

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, Gen, Inflation, Lennison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geo didn't heed the warnings of his bandmates and he's now on a roll (literally)
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this happened because I had some nasty bloating a week ago and now I want to project that onto my fav comfort band

Everyone knows why George is so often nicknamed the Hungry Beatle, while yes he barely touched any food in real life (much less so in his spiritual days) he just so happened to be photographed eating the most. Coupled with him eating the cymbals in Help!, constantly snacking in A Hard Day's Night and of course the biscuit incident lead to him getting this label. But I'm not here to combat this stereotype that he's always eating, I'm here to combat the common theme of him always eating and never gaining a pound. Or more specifically gas.

That evening the boys were lazing about in their hotel room, waiting for Brian to return with their veggie burgers, fries, shakes, coleslaw and popcorn tofu. And by them I meant George, the others only ordered grilled cheese sandwiches. "What is taking him so long with the grub? I didn't think I ordered that much!"

"Enough for the shop to turn into a restaurant chain going all across England, you should have seen the look on the manager's face when you dumped all that money on the counter!" John snickered, stopping when George glared hard at him. "But seriously once you get it don't plow through it all like a chipmunk, take the time to savour your food. Or else you'll never get full."

"That's the first time I've ever seen you trying to give good advice Lenny."

"Well let's just say fatherhood can really affect a guy like me, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to get Jules to stop trying to swallow his cornflakes whole. Got that after seeing a documentary on anacondas."

However as they were busy talking, George was gorging away at all the goods. In just a few seconds all that was left of his order were tiny crumbs and stains on his shirt. "BURRP!! Boy that was good. Strange, I usually burp much louder than that." The youngest remarked, patting his swollen, tight belly. "Well that wasn't filling at all, I'll go down and order a nice dessert of lava cakes with ice cream on top."

"You would have been full if you didn't rush, your brain didn't have time to process all that grub. If you even have a brain."

"Hey!!"

"Could have fooled me, in a lot of fanfics you got nothing but food on your mind. You'd think they'd realize that John was more into eating than him, he'd probably want to eat him too, heehee."

"Très drôle Mousier McCartney, now I'll be on my way to satisfy my poor belly." George huffed, waddling into the hotel lobby. "Whew... I feel pretty light for such a giant meal, that'll spoon change once I'm all filled up with l-"

But before he could finish his sentence, George found that his belly started to swell up before his very eyes. "Ah!! What's going on?! Am I becoming a blueberry?! I knew I should have gotten the vanilla shake!"

As he panicked his midsection continued to bloat, as if someone hooked him up with a bike pump and was inflating him from behind. His belly creaked, becoming more sensitive to touch with stretch marks going down his sides. Even then he continued to puff up, soon the gas building up inside him reaching his limbs. "Ah!! I can't be this round in public, what would Brian think?!"

He wouldn't be totally alone however, as soon his bandmates came down to see the ballooned Beatle flailing whatever was left of his hands as if his life depended on it. "Ha! It looks like you've gotten full of gas from eating so fast." John smirked, poking George's soft navel.

"What do ya mean gas? I never drank any soda!"

"What i mean is you not taking time to chew your food you ended up swallowing air alongside food. So you basically wound up inflating yourself without the need of a pump or helium tank. I always knew it was possible but everyone at Inflators R Us didn't think there would be a way to inflate with eating quickly."

"Yeah yeah that's nice and all but how do I deflate?!"

"Deflate? Oh that's easy." Rolling the Bloatle on his back, John pressed down hard on his lower belly, hearing a loud rumble emitting from within. "Houston, we have liftoff!"

"Wha? What are you-"

And with a loud BLAAARRRP!!! a blast of gas burst right out of George's puffy butt, sending him flying all across the room. All the gas had to go somewhere right? Right after that long, loud fart came several smaller blorps from his backside, finally he regained his limbs. "Urrrgh... Alright, no more fast eating.. I could barely taste the food that way either. If I wanna inflate I'll do it via helium tanks."

"That's a good boy! Although I wouldn't mind pressing another fart out of you."

"Hey! I doubt they smell any better than your beoderant."

But John just smirked, eyeing his bandmate's still jiggly butt. "We'll just wait and see."


	2. Inflators R Us

"So John, you mentioned in the previous chapter some organization called Inflators R Us?" George asked once his belly fat finally burned off in between chapters. He was still shook up from his flatulence as a living ball of gas, thankfully it didn't make it in the papers (although there was a weather warning about brown fog).

"Its sort of a secret club for inflation fans such as myself. I happen to be the head of it all and the guy who started the club to begin with, all after that day I got my mouth caught in a hose and was swelling up like a big water balloon that day, ya should have seen it!"

It was a day to remember, he couldn't stop swallowing the blasts of cold water exiting from the hose. His gut sloshed every which way as it filled out with liquid, making him a very wobbly man indeed. Just before he could become completely rounded out, it was turned off. The experience was exhilarating for the rhythm guitarist, not to mention he got to fondle and stroke his massive belly with his stubby, flabby arms. "Aaaah yes, at that moment I was hooked on inflating and never turned back. Paul and Ringo are more into weight gain, but I know that being so round you can only roll is a much bigger thrill than waddling ever was!"

"Wait.. So I'm just learning now that you run an underground inflation club?!"

"You never asked me if I did, but now you know where I always sneak off to every second day. Now tell me, did it feel invigorating? Swelling up beyond any normal capacity, feeling that at any moment; pop! Little bits of George flying everywhere if you're not careful."

"Well... It was a weird feeling.. No wait, it actually felt pretty good once I got over the shock. I felt so tight, like a firm yet soft ball, just a press of your finger made my belly rumble from the pressure. I don't know about me bursting but I would love to experience all that again if I could.. Even me farting all over the room felt so good, in a weird way.."

Smirking, John lead him back up to their room. "We usually all meet in the studio canteen after hours, but since we won't be home for at least another three days we'll have to make do in here. Now Georgie, lemme ask you this. How would you like to be an Inflatee in our club?"

"As in grow into a big, ballooney Beatle every time we have this club thing? I'd love to! As long as I can gas inflate, what other ways of puffing up are there?"

"Oh hoho! More than you can count! Why don't you give each of them a try? Air and helium inflation are pretty much just gas inflation but without the excess farting and burping that comes afterwards, then there's liquid inflation which makes you all jiggly like a big waterbed. After that comes blueberry inflation, which needs a very specific stick of gum to work, luckily I know a guy who supplies me with all kinds of fruity gumballs."

Reaching into his pocket, the rhythm guitarist pulled out a stick of gum advertising a three course meal within. "Give it a good chew, make sure to savour every flavour it gives ya."

George couldn't believe his taste buds, rather than just a plain artificial blueberry flavoring, he could taste creamy tomato soup, feeling it slide down his throat and warm him up. "Mmmm, oh! Now it's changing to a lovely grilled eggplant, with chips too! There has to be something blueberry in here, why else would it be call bl-oh! A nice warm pie topped with French vanilla ice cream! It's like I'm being spoonfed the biggest pie ever made!"

As he continued to chew, his face started to tint blue. "Heehee, take a look in the mirror Georgie, the first phase of blueberryfication has started."

The tint was quickly spread to the rest of his skin, then his hair turned a dark navy to match a blueberry stem. Once he gained the colour, the juice was next to come. His belly surged outwards, popping every button off his shirt in an instant. The juice flowed right under his skin, as if his heart started pumping it in place of blood. His legs were forced apart as they sank into his growing mass, eventually disappearing from sight. All his clothes were torn and left in tatters on the floor, leaving him as a giant eight foot blueberry Beatle.

"Aaaaaaaah.. I'm even bigger than being a gas ball! Urrrp! Wow, even my breath smells like berry juice." George belched, hiding his blushing face.

Grinning, John sat atop the giant belly, pressing down on his most sensitive spots to let out more gas. "Mmm, now this entire room as a fresh blueberry aroma. Just don't tell the next guests how we got it, heehee." He smirked, laying his ear down to hear the juice sloshing away. "I'll juice you once you ripened up enough. For now I want to enjoy a job well done, my round little blueberry."


End file.
